Jesse's Girl
by smellbeforerain
Summary: Jesse y Finn son buenos amigos, Ahora Jesse tiene novia, y Finn la va a conocer ¿Qué pasaría si le empiezan a surgir sentimientos por ella? ¿Ella los sentira por él? ¿Y qué pasa con Jesse? Principalmente FINCHEL. Algo de QUICK.
1. Chapter 1

**Jesse's girl**

**Capítulo1**

- Hey Finn. – Dijo una voz desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Jesse, amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Mejor que nunca, ¿Y tú?

- Tranquilo ¿Qué me cuentas?

- Estoy saliendo con una nueva chica.

- Vaya, no me sorprende. ¿Es la tercera del mes?- Pregunto Finn bromeando, aunque en parte hablaba enserio.

- No Finn, es que no lo entiendes, ella es especial.

-Lo mismo dijiste con las otras dos.

- No, en verdad no exagero. El viernes iremos a los bolos, tal vez quieras acompañarnos.

- Claro, allí estaré.

- Hasta entonces, nos vemos allí.

* * *

><p>- Linda, hay alguien quien quiero que conozcas, su nombre es Finn. Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños, nuestras casas estaban al lado.<p>

- ¿Vendrá aquí?- Preguntó ella.

- Si, es más ya debería haber llegado.

- Pero Jesse, deberías haberme avisado.- Contestó Rachel algo incómoda recordando la última vez que le había presentado a algunos amigos, realmente no había sido una buena experiencia.

* * *

><p>Finn llegó al lugar acordado, miró para todos lados y encontró a Jesse parado cerca de una de las mesas junto a una chica que llevaba una pollera rosa hasta la cintura y un saco violeta arriba.<em> ¿Esa es la chica de Jesse<em>? Se preguntó. Le pareció extraña su manera de vestirse es decir, las chicas de Jesse siempre eran similares en sí, siempre con vestidos cortos, altaneras y de vez en cuando alguna con poco cerebro. Pero ella aunque solo la viera de espaldas podía afirmar que era diferente.

- Finn ¡Amigo! – Dijo Jesse al ver a Finn. - ¿Cómo has estado? Te veo un tanto más grandote.

Finn lo miró con una sonrisa falsa. Quería a Jesse pero realmente odiaba esos comentarios.

- Ella es Rachel, mi chica.

Rachel se dio vuelta al oír su nombre y su mirada se cruzó con la de Finn.

- Hola.- Dijo ella estirándole una mano tímidamente.

Finn se quedó mirándola, tenía unos enormes ojos marrones. Su piel era blanca, tenía el cabello largo, oscuro y algo ondulado.

Ahora ella lo miró a él, tenía los ojos color café, y el pelo algo desprolijo. La estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa de costado.

- Soy Finn.- Dijo sonriéndole. Siguieron con sus manos entrelazadas hasta que lo notaron y se soltaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Has venido solo otra vez Finn?- Preguntó Jesse

- Bueno, eh, si.

- La mala racha con las chicas no se te va más.

- Jesse.- Susurró Rachel

- Solo bromeaba. Como sea, iré a encargar la comida hay una larga fila, te dejo con Finn, busquen una mesa.

Ambos quedaron solos y comenzaba a formarse el típico silencio incómodo.

- ¿Sabes? Tu rostro me suena familiar y no sé de dónde.

- Tal vez de la secundaria.- Dijo ella

- No lo sé es que…

- Quinn.- Susurró ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Quinn Febray ¿La conoces?

- Si, de hecho

- Fueron novios en octavo grado. Yo soy su amiga Rach, como me dice ella. Nos conocimos en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¡Claro! Ahora lo recuerdo todo.

- Jesse dijo que se conocen desde pequeños.- Comentó ella mientras caminaba hacia una mesa.

- Si así es.- Contestó él.

Se sentaron enfrentados. Comenzaba a gustarle hablar con aquella chica quien era casi una desconocida

- Ustedes parecen tan diferentes, es raro que tengan una amistad tan pacífica.- Dijo ella

- Bueno no tan pacífica en verdad. Estuvimos sin hablaron dos años, muy peleados.

- ¿Enserio?

- ¿Nunca te lo había mencionado?- Empezó a pensar que había hablado de más.

- ¿Mencionar qué? – Preguntó Jesse mientras se sentaba.

- Que, que vivían en casas enfrentadas.- Dijo Rachel sonriéndole a su novio

Jesse la miró con desconcierto.

- Es que le estaba contando a Rachel nuestros juegos de pequeños.- Agregó Finn

- ¡Claro! Que buenos tiempos, pero no tanto los de ahora. – Dijo pasándole un brazo por detrás de la espalda a Rachel.

- ¿Sabes? Con Finn ya nos habíamos visto.- Habló ella.

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó mirándolos a ambos.

- Claro, él salió en octavo grado con Quinn, mi amiga.

- El mundo cada vez es más pequeño.- Dijo Jesse sonriendo

- Si que lo es- Acotó Finn

* * *

><p>La comida fue bastante cómoda. Finn y Rachel tomaron confianza bastante rápido. Estuvo acompañada de charlas, algunas risas y de vez en cuando alguno de los comentarios arrogantes de Jesse acompañados por las miradas de Finn de "No fue gracioso."<p>

En verdad Finn le había caído bien, ya había conocido un par de amigos de Jesse de su querido grupo "Adrenalina Vocal", pero todos ellos se notaban arrogantes, egocéntricos. Había recibido un par de miradas desde su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies, acompañados por comentarios dolorosos que Jesse solo había dejado pasar en lugar de decir algo.

Finn parecía un chico simple de esos que le gustan a ella. ¡No estaba diciendo que le gustaba o algo parecido! Solo decía que era su tipo. Pero seguramente el estaría rodeado de muchachas que caminaban detrás de él, y de seguro muchas más linda que ella. No sería extraño teniendo él tanta simpatía.

- La cuenta por favor. – Dijo Jesse mientras le hacía una seña a la mesera. – Yo invito.

- No Jesse, déjame poner la mitad al menos.

- Finn, yo no la necesito, déjame pagar a mí.

- Pero habíamos quedado en…

- Guárdatelo para pagar un auto en vez de volver en el metro.- Dijo Jesse mientras comenzaba a reír

Rachel rodó los ojos, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de fastidio a Jesse.

- Muy gracioso.- Contestó con Sarcasmo.

Finn respiró hondo y apoyó su espalda contra el asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Rachel lo miró y se sonrió por dentro. Parecía un nene enfadado de esos que no le dejan salir a jugar, o no le dan una galleta.

Él giro para verla a ella cruzando así la mirada, pero ella la apartó nerviosa.

Realmente era linda, tenía algo, algo especial como había dicho Jesse. No pasaba por su manera de vestir diferente, tal vez rara para alguien de su edad, si no por sus actitudes y sus miradas.

Finn volvió a la realidad levantándose de su asiento mientras se acomodaba un poco.

- Creo que es hora de irme.

- Igual nosotros.- Agregó Jesse mientras se levantaban también.

- Nos vemos otra vez en estos días.- Saludó Finn Primero a Jesse.

- Un placer conocerte Rachel dijo mientras le daba la mano amistosamente y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo mismo digo.- Contestó ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba exhausta. Se quitó sus zapatos, se colocó su pijama y cayó rendida en su cama. Miró su mesa de luz, el teléfono y luego la hora. ¿Era muy tarde para llamar? Sí lo era, pero con intentarlo no pasaría nada...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>_ Hola! Es mi primera historia de Glee, tengo pasión por esta serie, y más por Finchel. Amo la pareja._

_Bueno, la historia no está situada en la serie, es otra trama diferente pero siempre manteniendo a ésta pareja. También pensaba poner algo de Quinn y Puck ¿Estaría?_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Saludos a todos!_

_Agus._


	2. Chapter 2

**El cumpleaños de Jesse**

- ¿Quién habla? – Preguntó Quinn.

- Hey, soy Rachel. ¿Te desperté?

- No lo se, dos de la mañana, ¿Tu qué piensas Rach?- Dijo con sarcasmo.

- Lo siento, es que hoy salí con Jesse y llevó a un amigo.

- Rach no quiero que me juntes con nadie que…

- De hecho creo que ya lo hiciste.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Quinn sin entender.

- Llevo a tu amigo Finn Hudson.

- ¡Finn! Hace mucho no lo veo.

- ¿Y qué te pareció?

- Es simpático, y realmente parece una buena persona.

- Si lo es, pero, qué piensas, ¿Es lindo?

- Yo,

- Vamos Rach, ¡Te conozco!

- Bueno si, algo

- ¡Pero como nunca se me ocurrió! Yo debería haberlos juntado

- ¡No, no Quinn! No lo conté por eso.

- Mientras sigues inventando excusas, yo iré a dormir, es muy tarde. Adiós Rach – Dijo Quinn comenzando a reír a la vez que cortaba el teléfono.

* * *

><p>- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jesse!<p>

- Gracias mi linda, ¿Te veré hoy?

- Claro, solo dime la hora-. Contestó ella.

- Unos pocos amigos vendrán a las diez, así que te espero.

* * *

><p>Terminó de cambiarse, con unas calzas negras, y una camisola rosa arriba, se cepilló el cabello y marchó rumbo para lo de Jesse.<p>

En cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta cada vez escuchaba más voces.

- Jesse salió abrirle la puerta

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Dijo mientras le daba un beso

- Gracias-. Contestó devolviéndole el beso y dándole un leve abrazo. –Entremos-. Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Cuando entraron, Rachel se sorprendió, el lugar desbordaba de gente y casi todos eran de Adrenalina Vocal. También había unas cuantas botellas en una mesa, y justamente no eran de jugo.

Recibió unas cuantas miradas de chicas ¿Celosas por que salga con Jesse? No lo sabía.

-Sírvete lo que quieras, ya regreso-. Dijo Jesse

- Pero Jesse.

Ya era tarde, él se había ido a buscar a unos amigos. Lo esperó unos minutos y él nunca volvió.

Comenzó a caminar en el intento de encontrar a alguien o toparse con el baño para quedarse allí. Irónicamente se topó con el baño antes que con alguien conocido, es decir había rostros familiares allí que en verdad prefería no recordarlos. ¿Sería ella la rara? Porque parecía ser la única que no encajaba.

Golpeó la puerta.

- Está ocupado.- Dijeron del otro lado.

Esperó unos segundos y la puerta se abrió.

- Hola-. Le dijo la persona que salía del otro lado con una sonrisa.

- Finn, ¡Suerte verte!

El se río de su exclamación.

- ¿Querías pasar?

- No, solo era para…

- Pasar el tiempo

- Si- Contestó ella algo avergonzada.

- Créeme, pasa más lento allí dentro.

Ella se rió.

* * *

><p>Comenzaron a caminar entre la gente, un poco a los empujones y pasando a la fuerza.<p>

Finn la tomó de la mano para que no se perdiera. Y ese pequeño gesto la hizo sentirse más segura y siguió caminando agarrada de su mano, detrás de él, hasta llegar donde había algunos sillones.

- Mala idea -. Le susurró Finn

- ¡Ya se encontraron! - Dijo Jesse apareciendo por ahí.

- Estábamos buscando un lugar para sentarnos.- Dijo Rachel mirando aquella parte que estaba toda llena.

Finn le hizo un gesto a Jesse indicándole que mire a Rachel, quien se sentía bastante perdida.

- Vayan al parque yo los acompañaré en unos minutos -. Y Jesse volvió a desaparecer.

Había solo un par de personas, ahí era todo mucho más tranquilo.

- Vaya, es como si se haya hecho invierno en un minuto -. Dijo ella

- Lo siento, tómala -. Dijo Finn sacándose su campera.

- No no, fue solo un comentario.

- Vamos Rach, mira lo que tienes puesto, acabaras con un resfriado.

Luego de un tira y afloje Rachel la aceptó, y mientras se reían por cómo le quedaba la campera gigante se sentaron en un asiento.

- Sabes, no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos -. Dijo Finn. - Quiero decir, si no estoy cómodo yo aquí que soy un chico y paso por desapercibido, me imagino tú siendo la novia de Jesse.

Rachel le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- A veces quiero hacerle entender a Jesse, que este es su grupo de amigos, no él mío, pero él sigue insistiendo en que venga y ya sabes, no quiero decepcionarlo. Aunque el diariamente critica a mis pocos amigos.

- Eres muy buena.- Dijo mirándola con su media sonrisa.

- Solo intentó hacer las cosas bien.

"No es buena, es estupenda." Pensó Finn.

- Sabes, no se llevan bien con Quinn-. Dijo ella.

- Creo que viene de arrastre -. Rió Finn. - Cuando yo salía con ella, tampoco la quería.

- Ayer hablando con ella llegue a la conclusión que te quiere mucho más a ti que él. Sabes, te nombraba con mucho cariño.

- Es que éramos muy adolecentes cuando salíamos, ahora Quinn es una increíble amiga, aunque llevo un tiempo sin verla.

- Podríamos juntarnos un día-. Dijo ella.

- Jesse seguro no querrá

- Si no quiere venir, saldremos nosotros-. Dijo Rachel riéndose

-Por mi está bien-. Sonrió él.

Un rato más tarde apareció Jesse, quién había tomado basante.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes juntos?- Preguntó serio.

- Estábamos esperándote-. Contestó ella.

- De todos modos-. Dijo él comenzando a reírse y caminando torcido. - No creo que quieras entrar, allí todos están burlándose de ti.- Continuó riéndose.

- Jesse -. Dijo ella casi inaudible.

- Vamos Rach, solo bromeaban acerca de tu nariz.

- Ya basta Jesse- Levantó la voz Finn.

Cuando quiso mira a Rachel ya tenía los ojos mojados, y comenzaba a caminar rápido hacia la salida.

- ¿Qué hiciste Jesse?- Le dijo Finn enojado.

- Tú no te metas.

- Eres un idiota, mírala como se puso por tú culpa.

- ¿Quieres ir con ella? ¡Vete con ella! Pero déjame en paz a mí.

- ¿Sabes qué? Lo haré, porque es la única persona que realmente vale la pena en esta fiesta.

* * *

><p>Finn la alcanzó y salieron afuera, seguía con los ojos brillosos como si fuera que estaba intentando no llorar delante de él.<p>

Subieron a un taxi, Finn le pagó y se bajaron en la puerta de la casa de ella.

- No tenías porque hacer esto.

- No podías volver sola-. Contestó él

- Eres increíble-. Le dijo ella

Finn sin saber qué hacer, se acercó de a poco y la rodeó con sus brazos y ella rompió a llorar con la cabeza escondida en su pecho.

- No, no hagas esto-. Si había algo que detestaba Finn era ver llorar a una mujer.

- ¿Tú viste lo que pasó? No me lo merecía. Cómo puede pensar que pasaría tiempo conmigo, ¿Viste lo que eran sus amigas? Parecían de un desfile de..

- Ya basta Rachel, eres hermosa ¿Si?

Rachel levantó la vista y lo miró, mientras él le secaba las lágrimas de su rostro, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe.

- Rach que… Oh

- Quinn-. Dijo Rachel

- ¿Quinn? - Preguntó Finn

- ¿Finn?-. Dijo Quinn. - ¡Oh dios, no quería interrumpir!

- No interrumpes nada, dijo Rachel separándose rápidamente de Finn

Quinn se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó ella

- Solo vine a buscarte, y tu padres me dijeron que no estaba, pero que te esperara, ¿Estás llorando? ¿Tú la hiciste llorar?- Preguntó amenazadoramente mirando a Finn

- Nono él, no

- ¡Es bueno verte Finn! - Cambió su cara a una sonriente.

- Finn ¿Quieres pasar?- Preguntó Rachel

- No no, yo ya me voy.

- Gracias.- Dijo Rachel en un susurro acercándose a él, Mientras Quinn un poco más lejos, le hacía señas a Finn, sin que la vea Rachel, diciéndole que lo llamaría.

- Deberías pasar más seguido, Finn. ¿Qué dicen una salida los tres?- Preguntó Quinn

- Estoy de acuerdo- contestó él.

Entraron a la casa y Finn se quedó unos segundos parado frente a la puerta y luego se marchó.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>

_Por fin subo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste, creo que ahora empezó a aparecer más sobre Finn y Rachel. _

_Si leyeron la nota del capítulo anterior, yo había preguntado si quisiera que ponga algo de Quinn y Puck y me contestaron que sí, pero pensándolo que prefieren, ¿Quinn con Puck, o con Sam? Todo lo que dicen lo tomo en cuenta en el momento de hacer el siguiente capítulo, así que decidan ustedes._

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Es lo que me da ganas de escribir los capítulos, enserio gracias._

_Otra cosa que quería aclarar es que la ropa que lleva Rachel al cumpleaños de Jesse, es la vestimenta que usó en la canción "Go your own way" en el capítulo "Rumors." No se porqué pero siempre amé esa ropa, también la canción._

_Y en la parte que Finn le dice "Eres hermosa" Me hizo acordar a una escena de "Born this way." _

_Ahora sí, me voy yendo porque si no me va a quedar más larga la nota que el capítulo. _

_Saludos a todos!_

_Agus_


	3. Chapter 3

**3. ****Café y aplausos**

- ¿Hola?

- Hey Finn

- ¡Quinn! ¿Todo está bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

- Escucha Finn, quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

- ¿Acerca de?

- Mira, hable con Rachel, el día del cumpleaños de Jesse, y le pregunte qué había ocurrido, y me respondió que había pasado todo el tiempo con sus amigos y la había ignorado todo el tiempo. ¿Es eso lo que pasó?

- Sí y no.

- Finn.

- ¿Qué?

- Dime que paso.

- Bueno, si ella no te lo contó tal vez no quiere que lo sepas

- ¡Oh, vamos Finn! Es mi mejor amiga, probablemente ese idiota le haya hecho algo y por eso no quiere contarme

- La humilló, y se pasó con las bebidas.

- ¿Qué?

- Le dijo algunas cosas fuera de lugar y luego yo le dije que nos íbamos, y bueno Jesse discutió conmigo también

- ¿Por defenderá?

-Si…

- Awww -. Dijo Quinn con ternura

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada Finn.

- Deberías pasar estos días por acá, pienso que a Rachel le agradas

- ¿Enserio?

- ¡Claro! Deberíamos ir por un café, ¿lunes?

- No puedo, tengo práctica.

- ¿Martes?

-Hecho.

- Nos vemos ¡Adiós Finn!- Y Quinn cortó el teléfono.

* * *

><p>- ¿Rach me contras de una vez porque estabas así?<p>

- Ya te lo dije.

- Y yo no te creo -. Quinn la miró por varios segundos seria.

- Está bien, está bien. Jesse me dejó sola toda la noche, incluso Finn pasó más tiempo conmigo, hizo un par de burlas acerca de mi, tomó más de lo que debía y eso.

- Rachel Barbara Berry te aseguró que cuando vea a ese imbécil lo matare.

- ¡Quinn! No hables así de él.

- ¡Por dios Rach! Mira lo que te ha hecho y tú lo sigues defendiendo.

- Ya no quiero hablar de esto.

- ¡Está bien!- Dijo Quinn con las manos en alto. – Pero yo te lo avisé.

Rachel solo la miró.

- Cambiando de tema, hable con Finn.

- Rachel la miró. ¿Con Finn?

- Si iremos por un café el martes a la noche.

- Oh – Dijo Rachel haciéndose la que no le importaba, mientras tomaba una revista y comenzaba a leerla.- ¿Algo así como una cita?

- Tal vez – Dijo Quinn contestándole con el mismo desinterés mientras se mordía el labio para no reírse. Conocía tanto a Rachel y sabía que Finn le importaba.- Así que no hagas planes.

- ¿Qué Quinn? No quiero nada de doble citas. Yo aún sigo de novia.

- No Rach, saldremos los tres.

- ¿Los tres? Preguntó Rachel incrédula

- Sí, él y nosotras.

Rachel abrió los ojos grandes.

- Finn es mi amigo y ahora parece que también el tuyo, vamos a pasar el rato.

- Yo no lo sé Quinn.

- Vamos Rach, necesitas salir un poco.

- Bueno, está bien.

* * *

><p>MARTES 10PM<p>

- En media hora pasa Finn por acá

- Es que, no tengo muchas ganas de salir

- Vamos Rach, te hará bien.

Unos minutos más tarde sonó el timbre y Quinn fue abrir la puerta mientras Rachel bajaba la escalera ya cambiada con su saco hasta las rodillas rojo al igual que su gorro.

Finn estaba hablando con Quinn cuando volteo a ver a Rachel bajando por la escalera.

- ¡Finn!

- Rachel -. Dijo acercándose a ella. ¿Te encuentras bien? Le preguntó a la vez que le sonreía cálidamente.

- Claro que sí, vamos antes de que me arrepienta, este frío mata.

* * *

><p>Los tres salieron y se dirigieron a Breadstix tomaron una mesa cerca de la ventana y comenzaron hablar. En ningún momento se habló de lo que había pasado con Jesse.<p>

- ¿Entonces qué haces en lo de Quinn Rach? –Preguntó Finn mientras le sonreía.

- Mis padres salieron de viaje y no querían que me quede sola.

- Por cierto, Rachel tiene dos padres.

- Claro todos tenemos dos padres, estén en vida o no.- Contestó Finn.

Quinn y Rachel se rieron, si que era incrédulo.

- Finn, lo que Quinn trata de explicarte, es que mis padres son dos hombres.

Finn abrió los ojos grandemente.

- Si, así que si se te ocurre salir con Rach no solo pasarás por los celos de un padre furioso, si no de dos.

Tanto Finn como Rachel se sonrojaron. A la vez que Rachel soltaba una risa incómoda.

- Solo bromeo, Hiram y Leroy son realmente adorables, son como mis tíos.

- ¿Así que ustedes se conocen desde niñas? Preguntó Finn.

- Sip. - Contestó Quinn.

- Cuantos años de amistad.- Dijo Finn.

- En realidad, un año nos separamos, estuvimos juntas hasta los quince años, luego mis padres por cuestiones de trabajo se fueron a Nueva York, y hace un año volvimos.

- Hiram y Leroy dicen que no soportaban el ritmo de la ciudad-. Agregó Quinn.

- Además yo extrañaba mucho.

- Detesto cuando Breadstix se llena, ¿qué tal si vamos afuera?

- ¿Puedo llevarme el café, no? Preguntó Rachel.

- Claro -. Contestó Finn entre risas.

Los tres juntos salieron y se sentaron en un banco que estaba a pocos metros.

- Creo que después de todo no fue tan buena idea salir.- Dijo Rachel mientras acariciaba sus propios brazos por el frío.

- Te quejas tú Rach y yo solo salí con este suéter, ni siquiera un saco.

- Te daría mi campera, pero no traje-. Dijo Finn entre risas.

- ¡Eres un tonto Finn! Dijo Quinn riéndose también. – Iré a buscar otro café adentro.

- Es simpática cuando quiere -. Dijo Finn mirando hacia donde Quinn había ido.

- Si lo es, solo con quien le agrada, pero conmigo es como una hermana, está en todo momento.

- Siempre está igual Quinn, lo único que le cambió fue el pelo, antes lo tenía más largo y luego se lo cortó al ras de la mandíbula.

- Es cierto, pero la verdad es que a ella le queda todo bien.

"_Al igual que a ti"_ Pensó Finn para sus adentros, luego de maldecirse por pensar así.

Vino una ráfaga de viento y Rachel apretó más las manos a su café. Mientras Finn se le quedó mirando, cuando de la nada se escucharon un par de aplausos los cuales provenían de una persona que se paraba a varios metros de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>_Hola a todos! Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. _

_Tengo que confesar que a mí me agrada el personaje de Jesse, le tengo cierto cariño, pero en esta historia alguien tenía que ser el "malo."_

_Con respecto a Quinn, yo era una de las que no soportaban mucho su papel en la primera temporada, a veces la quería y otras veces no, pero de a poco me fue cayendo mejor. Dianna me parece una genia total, por eso me pareció bueno hacer que eran amigas tal como en la vida real._

_Qué más puedo decir, AMO Finchel. Y quizás el próximo, o tal vez próximo próximo jaja comience con QUICK, es decir, es seguro que va haber, el tema es cuando._

_Quería encontrar alguna forma de meter a Kurt también, de a poco voy a ir viendo si incluyo o no a algunos personajes más. Pero siempre resaltando Finchel que es lo que se basa la historia. _

_¿Quién piensan que es la persona que aplaude?_

_Y lo último, último, a veces tardo un poco en actualizar pero PROMETO no abandonar ninguna historia._

_Enserio gracias por los reviews y me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ojalá resulte igual con este._

_Saludos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Algodón y una guitarra.**

_- ¡Eres un tonto Finn! Dijo Quinn riéndose también. – Iré a buscar otro café adentro._

_- Es simpática cuando quiere -. Dijo Finn mirando hacia donde Quinn había ido._

_- Si lo es, solo con quien le agrada, pero conmigo es como una hermana, está en todo momento._

_- Siempre está igual Quinn, lo único que le cambió fue el pelo, antes lo tenía más largo y luego se lo cortó al ras de la mandíbula._

_- Es cierto, pero la verdad es que a ella le queda todo bien._

_"__Al igual que a ti"__ Pensó Finn para sus adentros, luego de maldecirse por pensar así._

_Vino una ráfaga de viento y Rachel apretó más las manos a su café. Mientras Finn se le quedó mirando, cuando de la nada se escucharon un par de aplausos los cuales provenían de una persona que se paraba a varios metros de ellos._

- ¡Aplausos para la parejita feliz! Por lo menos podrían evitar hacerlo en la vía pública, bueno, de ti me lo pude esperar Finn, alguna vez ibas a querer venganza por aquella vez, pero TÚ Rachel, con esa cara de niña quien diría que podrías ser tan…¿Cómo se dice? ZORRA.

Finn se levantó de golpe y se paró en frente de Jesse. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? No entendés nada Jesse.- Dijo elevando la voz.

- Ja ja ja -. Mira como me rio Hudson. ¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Qué me doy vuelta por dos segundos y tu ya estás saliendo con mi chica?

- ¡No estamos saliendo!-. Gritó Rachel de repente acercándose.

- ¡Tú no te metas!

- ¡Y tú no le hables así! -. Dijo Finn comenzando a ponerse más nervioso.

- ¡No entiendes nada Jesse! Finn salía con Quinn, la que está de más aquí soy yo.

- ¿Disfrutas de mentirme en la cara?

- Jesse.- Susurró Rachel

- ¿Acaso Quinn estás dentro de la cartera? ¡Perdón por no verte! – Dijo irónico Jesse.

- Está adentro ¿No lo ves? –Dijo Finn totalmente sacado.

- ¡Estás equivocándote Jesse!- Exclamó Rachel y Finn se acercó más a Jesse.

- Eres un traidor -. Dijo mientras lo empujaba.

- ¡No lo entiendes Jesse!- Finn dijo empujándolo un poco al igual que Jesse lo había hecho.

Empezaron a empujarse, o más que todo Jesse lo empujaba y Finn se defendía.

- ¡Jesse ya para! Deténganse

Jesse queriendo empujar a Finn, empujó a Rachel.

Rachel no cayó al piso ni nada por el estilo, solo la tiro varios pasos atrás.

- ¡Pero qué haces Jesse! Discúlpate

- ¿Sabes qué Rachel? No era para vos, pero después de todo te lo mereces.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – Dijo Finn gritando, sacándose totalmente.

Jesse lo miró y le dirigió su puño directamente a la nariz, Finn no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y sufrió las consecuencias.

- ¡Finn! -. Gritó Quinn a lo lejos mientras caminaba rápidamente a donde estaban ellos con los cafés en la mano.

- ¡Que le hiciste Jesse! Dijo Rachel mientras corría a Finn, a quién le sangraba fuertemente la nariz.

Jesse abrió los ojos grandes cuando vio llegar a Quinn.

- ¿Saben qué? ¡Termino con todo esto! ¡Púdranse!

A Rachel se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por ver aquella escena y mirar cómo estaba Finn.

- ¡Finn tenemos que ir a un hospital! –Exclamó Quinn nerviosa

- No hace falta dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco la sangre de ahí.

- ¿¡Qué no hace falta!? Mira como quedaste Finn, es un idiota Jesse, ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- Él pensó que yo estaba con Rachel, y cuando le dijimos estabas allí dentro no nos creyó.

- Mira, ojalá Rachel estaría con un chico como tú, antes que con ese idiota de St James

Rachel pasó de estar roja a violeta.

- Finn…deberíamos desinfectarte la herida ¿Por qué no pasas por casa?

- Creo que va a ser lo mejor, no quiero que mis padres o mi hermano me van así.

- ¿Hermano, tienes un hermano?

- Es mi hermanastro, nuestros padres se conocieron hace algunos años atrás en una reunión de padres, y desde ahí comenzaron a salir.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Preguntó Rachel

- Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Pienso que podría caerte bien, sueña con Broadway y musicales, y todas esas y por lo que me ha contado Quinn tú igual.

- Rachel lleva Broadway en sus venas -. Dijo Quinn mientras comenzaba reírse.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la casa Quinn, y mientras cerraba la puerta Finn se sentó en el sillón.<p>

Quinn le alcanzó el algodón a Rachel y como lo recibió se lo pasó a Finn. Quinn se dio media vuelta y se dirigió para otro lado.

- ¿Podrías? – Dijo Finn mientras le devolvía el algodón a Rachel.

- Claro.- Aceptó ella mientras lo tomaba y se sentaba al lado de ella en el sillón.

- Me siento tan mal. – Dijo ella mientras le pasaba el algodón por donde estaba lastimado.

- Rachel tú no hiciste nada.

- Lo sé, pero él está enojándose contigo, cuando en realidad solo querías ayudar.

- Rachel, yo soy él que está enojado con él desde lo que te hizo en tu cumpleaños, y ahora más todavía.

- Pero no mereces pelear con él

- ¿Y tú mereces que te trate así? – Dijo Finn mientras se incorporaba un poco más.

Rachel lo miró y se maldeció una y otra vez pero se sentía tan bien estar ahí, con él. Pero esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Quería tirarse encima de él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no. Le encantaba que él sea tan lindo con ella, que la protegiera tanto y sobretodo le encantaban esas sonrisas que le dedicaba.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro. – Respondió Finn.

- Cuándo estabas peleando con Jesse el mencionó algo de que estabas vengándote. ¿Por qué dijo eso?

- Sabía que en algún momento venía esa pregunta

- Si no quieres…

- No no, es que, solo son tonterías.

- Puedes confiar en mi Finn.

- Sí, y lo hago, pero prefiero no hablar de esto ahora, sería como echar leña al fuego.

* * *

><p>Quinn subió a su habitación dejando un poco a Finn y Rachel solos. Cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella y quedó unos segundos ahí.<p>

Le dio una mirada a su habitación y se quedó mirando un punto fijo. Su Armario. Se acercó allí y tanteó que había detrás, y tomó lo que había allí.

Quinn sacó una guitarra de allí, tenía algo de polvo que lo sacudió con su mano y la apoyó sobre su cama.

La admiró por unos segundos y luego se acercó. Acarició un poco aquel objeto y se puso en posición para tocarla, tocó las cuerdas en vano porque nunca había aprendido como hacerlo.

¿Por qué todavía la conservaba? Simplemente por qué cuando quiso devolvérsela él nunca se la aceptó de vuelta. Aquel objeto era como su tortura personal, lo que le hacía acordarse de que aquello había sido real.

Sintió sus ojos llorosos, así que simplemente guardó la guitarra donde estaba y se fue rumbo al comedor donde estaban Rachel y Finn.

* * *

><p><em>Millones y millones de disculpas. Creo que entro en el top ten de las personas más colgadas de este mundo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no subía un capítulo, me alegraría saber que no perdí los seguidores de la historia, aunque con lo que tarde, sería lo más normal.<em>

_Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, si siguen ahí les prometo que voy a actualizar más rápido. Además esta es la parte de la historia que más me gusta, hay varias cositas que no se saben y ya se van a ir descubriendo, y estoy intentando mechar un poquititito algunos personajes._

Un saludo enorme a todos, y prometo que nos leemos pronto!

_20/01/2013_


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Un desconocido?**

- Quiero llamarlo.

- ¡No Rach!

- Necesito hablar con él.

- No, no lo merece.

- Es que esto me está comiendo la cabeza Quinn. Es la tercera vez que intento ver Rent y no puedo concentrarme.

- Encontraremos algo para hacer. La verdad es que no entiendo cómo puedes querer hablar con ese IDIOTA luego de todo lo que te hizo.

- Lo quiero a Jesse ¿entiendes? No quiero perderlo.

- Bueno, pues, tu sigue con esas ideas automutilantes, mientras yo te llevo a tomar aire y despejar la cabeza.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- A lo de Finn, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

- ¡No quiero otro chico Quinn!

- Bueno, acertaste con lo de chico, pero no creo que él se fije en vos.

- Gracias, eso es muy alentador –. Contestó Rachel con un tono irónico.

- Tonta, lo digo porque es gay.

- ¿Quién es gay?

- Kurt, el hermano de Finn.

- ¿Finn tiene un hermano?

- Bueno, no un hermano, un hermanastro. Es tu alter ego Rachel, deberías conocerlo. Ama los musicales, estudia danza, canto, ama a Streisand. Si no le gustaran los hombres, creo que harían la pareja perfecta, aunque pensándolo, con Finn quedan más lindos.

- ¡Quinn!

- Está bien, no molesto más. ¿Pero me acompañas? Estoy antojada de una rica merienda.

- Bueno, ahora me diste ganas de conocerlo.

* * *

><p>El timbre de la casa Hummel-Hudson sonó y Finn de mala gana se levantó del sillón a abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrar a Quinn y Rachel frente a él.<p>

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Seguro te alegras de nuestra visita, pero estamos aquí por Kurt –. Contestó Quinn.

- ¿Kurt?

- Ya sabes, Quinn estuvo contándome acerca de él y sus gustos y pensé que podría conocerlo.

Finn mostró una sonrisa.

- Claro que sí, pasen –. Contestó Finn mostrando una de sus sonrisas. – Disculpen el desorden.

Rachel observó la sala, todo se veía bastante normal, controles de videojuegos, un plato con restos de comida y dos vasos, se notaba que era desorden hecho por Finn y alguien más, pero el resto estaba impecable. Rachel pensó para sus que la madre de Finn se encargaría de mantener todo ordenado, pensó Rachel.

- Kurt, te buscan - . Gritó Finn hacía la cocina.

Un joven vestido con ropas particulares salió de allí. Tenía su pelo impecablemente peinado y una mirada interrogante en su rostro, hasta que luego abrió los ojos grandes.

- ¡Quinn! Con ese corte de pelo casi no te reconocí. ¿Cuándo pasó? ¡Tanto tiempo que estuviste para dejar crecer tu pelo! De cualquier manera, te queda bellísimo.

- ¡Kurt! Tu también estás cambiado -. Contestó Quinn mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Kurt.

Cuando se separaron Quinn continuó hablando.

- Ella es Rachel -. Indicó señalando hacia atrás de ella. – O mejor dicho, Kurt Hummel en mujer.

- Oh, así que tú eres Rachel -. Contestó Kurt sonriendo pícaramente. – Oí mucho hablar sobre ti. – agregó mirando a Finn.

Finn pateó a Kurt disimuladamente y le puso la peor cara que pudo improvisar.

- ¿Quieren algo de beber chicas? –. Ofreció Finn.

Rachel iba contestar cuando una voz la interrumpió.

- Hey Kurt ¿terminas de enseñarme matemáticas de una vez? Quiero patearle el trasero a Finn en los videojuegos.

Cuando la figura entró a la sala, Finn comenzó a reír mientras Kurt lo miraba mal por la interrupción. Todos se encontraban ajenos a Quinn, quien al ver de quién se trataba sintió paralizar su corazón, quedando completamente atónita.

- ¡Espera un minuto Puck, estoy ocupado!

Cuando Puck entró a la sala, no tuvo una reacción muy diferente a la de Quinn. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca pensó que ella aparecería ahí.

- Tú –. Susurró Quinn.

Y Puck continuó mirando a Quinn desde el otro lado de la sala, mientras todos miraban a ambos lados intentando entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Kurt.

Quinn miró a Kurt y luego salió corriendo hacia la calle. Nadie entendía que pasaba. Rachel miró a todos otra vez y se encontró con que todos estaban en la misma posición que ella. Segundos después fue corriendo detrás de Quinn.

- Puck, ¿pero qué pasó?

Puck miró a Finn con clara amargura en sus ojos y se fue hacia la puerta, la cual atravesó seguido por un ruidoso portazo.

* * *

><p>Kurt y Finn se miraron atónitos.<p>

- ¡Quinn! ¡Quinn! -. Gritaba Rachel mientras corría detrás de ella para logar alcanzarla. Habían hecho esta secuencia por casi tres cuadras.

Quinn se apoyó en una pared y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¿Pero qué sucede? – Le preguntó Rachel mientras la abrazaba.

Quinn no paraba de sollozar.

- ¿Acaso conocías a ese chico?

- ¿Qué si lo conocía? -. Preguntó Quinn con ira, no hacia Rachel, si no hacía aquella situación. – El era el amor de mi vida, y el rompió mi corazón. – Gritó Quinn...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Hola a todos! Acá volví con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Y aquí le doy comienzo oficial a Quick, les prometo que el capítulo próximo habrá más Finchel.

Lo que quieran sugerir o molestias o lo que sea, saben que pueden hacerlo. GRACIAS por los reviews! No les puedo explicar la alegría que me da leerlos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este algo corto capítulo, y ni bien pueda subiré el siguiente.

Saludos!

_28/04/2013_


End file.
